Sky Fortress/Electric Path
The Electric path is one of the three main paths you can take in Sky Fortress. While it is optional to go through, completing it and obtaining the Thunder Orb is required to gain access to the Sky Garden. The boss at the end of this path is Zapdos. Weather in the Electric path may be rain or cloudy. Attributes SkyFortressElectricScenery1.png|Floors 11-20 SkyFortressElectricScenery2.png|Floors 31-40 SkyFortressElectricScenery3.png|Floors 51-60 SkyFortressElectricScenery4.png|Floors 71-99 Unown Chamber After reaching the stairs of the 99th floor, the player is brought into a room with various Unown, much like the Unown chambers for previous paths, where each one will drop a letter stone. These Unown spell out "ZAPDOS", foreshadowing the keeper and boss of the path. All stones are needed in a player's bag to open the sealed door leading to the rooftop. Boss Upon reaching the rooftop of the Eleectric path, Zapdos appears and tells the player that it needs to train, and, refusing to listen to the player's motives, attacks the player so that it can show that it is the strongest. After defeat, Zapdos tells the player that it was perhaps wrong about being the strongest, and that the player has a stronger spark. Zapdos then tells the player they are feel free to come back, as they are a good training partner. Boss Drop: *Thunder Orb *Zapdos' Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: Ryuaaaarghh! *???: Cease! *''Zapdos: Another pesky explorer? *''Zapdos'': Ryaaahrgh! I need all the training I can get! After all... *''Zapdos'': It is you puny creatures that mould us, strong avians. *''Zapdos'': Faster than lightning, stronger than thunder - Me! *''Zapdos'': There is nothing that can possibly get past me. I am the strongest that has ever lived! *''Zapdos'': My strength is beyond compare! I am the only and only, absolute being! *''Name: ....! *''Zapdos: Oh, hush! I do not care what your motives are...As long as you want to fight, I will, too. After Defeating: *''Zapdos'': Ryaaarghh! *''Zapdos'': ... *''Zapdos'': How! How...! *''Zapdos'': How is it possible...For a Pokemon like you to defeat me... *''Zapdos'': ...You! Just who do you think you are? It is impossible... *''Zapdos'': ..Urghuaah...I must not deny it...Perhaps I am wrong to assume that I am the strongest... *''Zapdos'': ...It is is clear...You are better...Stronger. *''Zapdos'': You have a stronger spark...I know so. *''Zapdos'': ...Raa-Ryaaaaaarghhh! *''Zapdos'': So long...I hope we meet again. It will be a treat to serve as your opponent another time... *''Zapdos'': Ryaaaargh! Secret Room Secret Rooms can be found on any floor except for Floors 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, and 90. There are two Secret Rooms the player can find. Both contain 2 Deluxe Boxes which can be obtained by pressing a switch that opens the way to the boxes. The first Secret Room can be found on Floors 11-49. The second Secret Room can be found on Floors 51-98. End Room End Box *Thunder Dust *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Relic Crown *TM Thunder Fake Exit Players will be presented with this room should they use the alternate set of stairs on Floor 40 or 60 and leave the dungeon. It contains a single Deluxe Box. End Box *Thunder Dust Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective The main objective of this path is to reach the end and defeat Zapdos, who drops a Thunder Orb that is needed to progress into Sky Fortress Garden. The Electric path is considered the most convenient of the three main paths due to no weather changing Abilities. Restrictions *Must have a Flying-type on the team. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons